


Random Steven universe story's

by Shadowstar22



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstar22/pseuds/Shadowstar22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random storys that pop into my head some will be multi chaps</p><p>Also comments would be nice</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The past can be brutal Part1

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I love this show also sorry but I did not know how to do a commentary and dream at the same time

Amethyst pov 

After pearl learned how to sleep, she took a likening to it. And after a harsh mission none of us were surprised when pearl fell asleep. Peridot and lapis had came over for a visit so they got roped in to coming along. But none of us were expecting pearl just to crash on the couch as soon as we got to the temple . "wow does she do that often?" peridot asks "no" garnet responds Steven runs in with popcorn and sits right by the couch. As pearls dream starts I turn off the lights. "oh man this is gonna be good." I snicker. 

(pearls dream)

Pearl walks in to a room with 9 other pearls a topaz looks at her "ah there you number 10." pearl bows "my apologies I had to Change coats because onyx ripped my old one" she growled

Amethyst pov 

"this is the first dream not about rose." I state as pearl was talking to the one gem "shhh" garnet wispers I turn back to the dream.

(pearls dream) 

The walls open to revel the 4 diamonds of homeworld. "My diamonds let me introduce you to the last 10 era 1 pearls" the topaz announces with a bow "topaz why is one wearing a coat and pants? Yellow dimond asks "oh my dimond number ten is defective wait number ten will you tell them all of you defects?" topaz questions "sure." pearl answers coolly "well lets see I have a mind of my own, my gem is imperfect and I don't follow orders sometimes and by sometimes I mean most of the time." pearl states.

 

Amethyst pov 

Peridot looks startled "what she can't talk to the diamonds like that she'll get shattered!" she exclamied "I don't know they don't seem mad." I say pointing to them "guys shush" lapis wispers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger


	2. The past can be brutal part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of pearls dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to update at 2:35am

Amethyst pov 

After lapis shushes peridot I turn back to pearls dream.

 

(pearls dream) 

"well she certainly has a personality!" white diamond laughs topaz looks neveously at them "uh yes but the things that she does do she does well." topaz adds "hmmm number 10 what do you prefer to do?" blue diamond asks "well Ill have you know that I do like to stand guard and I can fight well but I can also do small tasks." pearl states boldly white diamond and the other diamond wisper to each other "well we have agreed that number 10 will go with me." white diamond announces.

Amethysts pov 

"wow just wow white diamond chose her?" peridot mutters "I thought white diamond only wanted perfect gems in her court?" lapis states "guyssss sush" Steven grumbled "sorry" both lapis and peridot say at the same time. 

(pearls dream) 

"alright my diamond number 10 you may go" topaz says emotionless " I'll go when I want to white diamond can wait." pearl growls white diamond chuckles as she and pearl leave the room. "ok my pearl I'll have you stand guard out side if that's ok with you." white diamond says questionably "that is fine with me just don't expect me to stand perfectly out there Im not one to do that" pearl says demanding white diamond laughs "ok ok just don't kill anyone please." "will do my diamond will do" pearl chuckles.

Amethysts pov 

"wow pearl used to be a jerk." I say rolling my eyes "yha but at least she didn't chase sticks" garnet replys "hey" I wisper


	3. The past can be brutal part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it gets real ps some minor violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOi I'm back

Amethysts pov 

After garnet said that I looked flustered and turned back to the dream.

(pearls dream) 

Pearl was standing there infront of the castle door as a gem tried to walk in "whoa slow it down who are you?" pearl questions "my name is commander morganite and I need to talk to white diamond." the gem growls "well go in I'm not keeping yha!" pearl growled "fine thank you" morganite snarles walking in,after a few min. white diamond steps out of the door "I see you and morganite have met so I might as well tell you she will be your temporary owner for 10 days" white diamond announces. 

Amethysts pov 

"oh no." lapis mutters "commander morganite is brutal." peridot wimpers "pearl can take it" I proudly state

(pearls dream) 

"now my dear pearl please try to do you orders." white diamond asks "I can not promise my diamond but I'll do My best" pearl replys, after white diamond leaves morganite grabs pearl by the arm and drags her in the castle "oww hey let go" pearl hisses "now listen here you defective thing I expect you to follow the orders I give you am I clear?" morganite growls "yes I can but I won't." pearl growls back "what!" morganite shouts grabbing pearls small wrist "you heard me I won't!" pearl shouts back "you know what you really are defective your a defective worthless gem that can't even obey a simple order." morganite snarles pressing pearl up against the wall she the drops pearl and she crumples to the ground morganite stomps away "well at least I don't hurt other gems!" pearl shouts 

Amethysts pov 

"wow you were right she is brutal." Steven says softly "well that was her fault she pushed her." peridot points out "yha but she was sticking up for her self." I hiss back pearl wimpers softly as I look back up at the dream "wha..." I start and then gasp "pearl?" I wimper


	4. The past can be brutal part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morganite takes it to far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOi so I will most likely change the rating as time go's on but for now it's rated g

Amethysts pov 

"pearl" I mutter the dream had taken a turn for the worst.

(pearl dream) 

Pearl was battered and badly bruised But she still fought harshly, "why won't you die!" morganite shouts kicking pearl in the gut. "because no other gem should go through what I had to" she shouts whipping out her spear. "well then" morganite grins she takes out a weapon and lunges straight for her gem.

Amethysts pov 

Pearl wakes up with a strangled yelp and falls off of the couch dream disappearing into thin air. She then gives a thumbs up "I'm ok" she grunts she sits up tears were now forming in her eyes "pearl?" Steven calls she gets up and bolts to her room sobbing harshly. I walk towards her room and enter it. "pearl?" I ask "how much did you guys see?" he asks through her sobs "uh all of it." I say quitely "nobody should have seen that." she says brokenly "I was just a dream right?" I ask "no." she snaps "it was old terrible memories of what commander morganite did to me." "I'm sorry you saw those." she whimpers sadly "she should of had killed me when she had the chance." my eyes grow wide "no no no! Pearl we all love you." I says softly "come on let's talk about this together with every one else" she hesitates "...ok"


	5. Pearl can what!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gems learn pearl can play something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOi this is just a cute short one shot also the song belongs to skillet

Pearls pov

"man that monster was so hard to beat." amethyst groans "yes but we did it." Steven says happily I sit next to Steven on The couch and close my eyes. "hey pearl did you ever like my dads music or at least his guitar?" steven asks, I look at him shocked and sigh "I did like his guitar Steven because I used to play a guitar in a band to." "what?!" everyone asks at the same time. I chuckle "yep back at homeworld I found a band that was looking for a guitarist in I happened to be that gem." I proudly state "really what was your favorite song to play?" lapis asks "oh falling in the black because it has a wicked solo." I respond

"wow can you still play?" Steven asks his eyes now stars I laugh "yes Steven I can still play." I then summon my old guitar and strum a few strings. "oh play falling in the black just the guitar part tho." peridot says jumping and I do to my surprise I still sounded how I did back then. Steven was taping his foot trying to find the beat. "you might not find it." I say after I was done "what?" Steven asks I roll my eyes "the beat it's hard to find." he then looks at me "play another." he says and I do.


	6. Shapeshift part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the dead

Pearls pov

 

As we were walking to the cave that garnet said had a artifact that we needed to get. Amethyst had shapshifted into a horse for Steven to ride on "hey pearl look I'm a horse" amethyst states. Peridot glances over at her "honestly do you really need to do that? She asks. "yes" I answer "because I can" I say mocking amethysts voice. Lapis and peridot giggle garnet smiles and Steven laughs. "hey p why don't you shapeshift into a wolf?" amethyst asks I roll my eyes "fine just turn around." I growl 

 

Amethyst pov

As pearl shapeshifts we all turn around "ok you can turn around now." pearl calls when we do we find that there was no one their "pearl?" Steven calls "I'm over here" we all look to our left to see a pure white wolf however pearl was standing perfectly so it looked like she was missing her hind back leg and front right leg her head was in a odd position "pearl." garnet states "why are you like that?" she then chuckles pearl then freezes "no reason." pearl mutters awkwardly "come on let us see your legs " peridot laughs. pearl growls and her ears fold back. " fine you promise to not freak?" she asks "of course we won't" I exclaim. "ok then" pearl states happily she shifts he left hind leg and It shined? She moves here front right leg and it shined as well she turns toward us and the left side of her face was "metal?" Steven questions pearl sighs "yes Steven" her blue eye focasing on him.

 

Stevens pov

Pearl looks at me "yes Steven" she states " what how " I ask as she starts walking towards the cave "I'll tell you at home." she growls


	7. Shapeshift part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk

Stevens pov  
As soon as we reached the cave pearl stops. "what's wrong p" amethyst questions pearls ears twitch "silent I hear something." she growls just then a monster snarls pearl turns her head to the metal part a red light shines, showing a large wolf like monster. Pearl lunges at it with surprising speed and strength her front metal leg had long sharp claws as well. The monster doged her attack. Pearl slams into a rock and crumples to the floor. Her blue eye is filled with rage her other eye glows red. She stands up and walks to the front of the monster, unsheathed her claws and jumped. "so you don't play fair." pearl snarls "well I don't ether." she lands on its head and bites down the monster lets out a furious cry and poofs.

 

Amethysts pov  
Pearl picked up the gem in her mouth and walked over to me. I take it out and bubble it. "that was so cool!" Steven crys hoping up and down. Pearl walks calmly beside him as we left for home. As soon as we got home Steven ran to make popcorn, pearl leaped onto the couch and sat down. Steven runs in and sits by me "ok how did you get those metal parts?" Steven asks pearls ears perk up.

 

Pearls pov   
"well i was still recovering from commander morganite when a war broke out between yellow diamond and white diamond. I was a guard so I was out fighting in my wolf form. When a solider attacked me I was so wounded that I could not move. But i knew we were wining because yellow diamond was calling her solders to retreat. In a last desperate attempt yellow diamond set fire to white diamonds court and that caused me to poof. When I woke up I found that these were on me but It did take awhile to get used to" I had finished Steven clapped "that's so cool" he exclaims


End file.
